La vida secreta de Brian
by DecaTilde
Summary: Well, this is my first time writing a Spanish fanfic. And I'm translating from the one I'm currently writing. Esto es un fanfic lo que si que tiene lugar durante los episodios de seis, siete y ocho de la temporada 12, en respuesta a una pregunta acerca de lo que los episodios serían como si Brian nunca murió del todo. TITÚLO ACTUALIZADO
1. Una llamada desde Dylan

_La vida secreta de Brian_

por LDEJRuff

* * *

Nota del autor: El sábado 20 de julio de 2013, durante el panel de _Padre de Familia_ en la convención Comic-Con, Steve Callaghan dejó caer una bomba; que un miembro de la familia Griffin morirían en un episodio especial. El domingo 24 de noviembre de 2013, miembro de la familia que era el perro de la familia, Brian, en el sexto episodio de la duodécima temporada de la serie, "Toda una vida con Brian". Una gran cantidad de aficionados se rompió el corazón cuando este evento impensable sucedió. Pero lo que si Brian _no había_ muerto en absoluto? Pues bien, este fanfic explicaría ...

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Una llamada desde Dylan

* * *

Todo comenzó en el día de Stewie y Brian regresaron de su incidente Jamestown. Brian estaba en la sala de estar viendo la televisión cuando se dio cuenta de Stewie bajando las escaleras.

"¿Eh, a dónde vas?" preguntó Brian.

Stewie respondió: "Voy a la ferretería para recoger algunas cosas. Hay algo que tengo que hacer esta noche."

"¿Es necesario que te lleve allí?" preguntó Brian.

"No, gracias", respondió Stewie. "Puedo ir yo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Con _esto,"_ respondió Stewie, revelando un reloj de teletransporte que construyó. "Puedo llegar al instante usando este reloj teletransportador."

"Oh," dijo Brian simplemente. "Bueno, ten cuidado."

Después de que Brian había terminado, Stewie activa el reloj y desapareció en un instante.

De repente, el teléfono celular de Brian comenzó a vibrar. Brian lo recogió y se sorprendió al ver quién llamaba.

"¿Dylan?"

Brian tocó el botón de respuesta y pulsa el teléfono a la oreja.

"Hey, Dylan," Brian comenzó. "¿Que pasa?"

"Hey, Papá," Dylan respondió en la otra línea, en lugar de resonancia deprimido. "Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos vimos. Me temo que tengo una noticia deprimente. Es Mamá. Ella desapareció."

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron. "¿Desapareció?" Brian repite. "¿Pero cómo?"

"Ella acaba de irse a casa un día para ir de compras, pero ella no ha vuelto. Temo que ella podría haber sido atacado y matado, o ella podría estar perdiendo. Ni siquiera la policía pudo encontrarla."

"¿Por lo tanto, ella está más o menos perdido?"

"Sí. Y no puedo ir a trabajar sin un padre o tutor que me conduce allí."

"¿Trabajo?"

"Tengo un trabajo como una estrella de la televisión para Disney Channel. Están haciendo un espectáculo llamado _Boppers los padres,_ y yo soy una estrella del espectáculo."

Brian suspiró. "Voy a estar allí, Dylan."

"Gracias, papá", dijo Dylan, felizmente. "No se arrepentirá de esto. Hasta pronto."

Después de Dylan colgó, la expresión de Brian cambió a la de la preocupación.

"No puedo creerlo", dijo. "¿Tracy desapareció? Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le debería decir a los Griffin?"

 **Recortada:** Vemos toda la familia en la sala de estar. Los miembros humanos de la familia tenían una expresión de asombro mientras que Brian llevaba una maleta.

"¿Te vas a cuidar de Dylan?" Peter dijo.

"Pero Brian, que _no puede_ salir", se encogió Lois. "Eres nuestro perro de la familia."

"Lo sé", respondió Brian. "Pero Dylan me necesita mucho más que cualquiera de las _que_ haces."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, Brian?" preguntó Chris.

"Bueno", respondió Brian, "lo menos que _puedes_ hacer es encontrar un nuevo perro de la familia."

"¿Un nuevo perro de la familia?" Stewie repite. "No sé si eso es una buena idea. ¿Recuerde Nuevo Brian? Se suicidó".

"Confía en mí, es el mejor", aseguró Brian.

De vuelta a la realidad. Brian sacudió la cabeza.

"No, es demasiado fácil", dijo. "Espera, lo sé."

De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

* * *

Nota del autor: Parte de este corte es una devolución de llamada para el quinto episodio de la séptima temporada, " _El hombre con los dos Brian_ ".


	2. El plan de Brian va en movimiento

_La vida secreta de Brian_

por LDEJRuff

Capítulo 2 - El plan de Brian va en movimiento

* * *

Brian corrió rápidamente de arriba a la habitación de Stewie. Tan pronto como entró, miró rápidamente la cuna de Stewie.

"Bueno", dijo, pata debajo de la barbilla. "Si mal no recuerdo de nuestro viaje a Las Vegas, la cuna de Stewie también funciona como un transportador, y triplica como una máquina de clonación."

Con eso, Brian presiona un botón en la pared cerca de la cuna, y una pequeña puerta se abrió revelando un teclado. A continuación, pulsa algunas teclas en el teclado, y la cuna al instante transforma en una máquina con un rayo sobre una almohadilla. Tecleó las coordenadas en el ordenador conectado y se metió en la plataforma, que se iluminó bajo él. El rayo activa, Brian zapping. Después de que el zapping se hizo, se quedó allí. El equipo mostró una pantalla de carga.

"Ahora, necesito saber por qué la máquina hace clones de mí y Stewie antes", dijo antes de mirar la pantalla del ordenador. "Oh, ahora lo veo."

Cuando la pantalla de carga llegó a 100%, Brian entonces escuchó su propia voz que salía de la sala de estar.

"¡Sí! Estoy de vuelta en la sala de estar!"

"Muy bien," susurró Brian. "Mi clon llegó a la sala de estar."

En ese momento, un efecto de división de pantalla mostró clon de Brian en la sala de estar en el lado derecho, y el propio Brian en la habitación de Stewie a la izquierda.

"Espero que este plan mío trabaja", dijo que tanto Brians. "Stewie se enojado si descubría que utilicé su máquina." Con eso, sus expresiones cambiaron a las de miedo.

Brian continuación, pulsa algunas teclas en el teclado, que resultó la máquina de nuevo en la cuna de Stewie. Posteriormente, a continuación, pulsa el botón que cierra la pequeña puerta que ocultaba el teclado, y bajó a ver a su clon.

"Hola," Clon Brian saludó. "Usted debe ser el yo original".

"Es bueno verte," Brian recibió de nuevo. "Está bien, ya sabes qué hacer, Clon Brian. Haga lo que haga, no deje que Stewie o cualquiera de la familia sabe que usted es un clon de mí."

"Lo tengo," Clon Brian asintió. "De todos modos, ¿qué _vas_ a hacer?"

"Voy a ver a mi hijo, Dylan, y cuidar de él, ya que los dos sabemos que Tracy desapareció."

"Bueno," Clon Brian suspiró, "ten cuidado, mi original".

"Gracias", respondió Brian antes de dar su clon un abrazo y salir por la puerta principal. Luego miró tras de sí y tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

 _"Espero que sé lo que estoy haciendo",_ pensó para sí mismo antes de caminar.

Hacia el interior, mientras que el clon estaba sentado en el sofá, a punto de ver la televisión, Stewie apareció en un instante, que lleva una caja de herramientas.

"Por lo tanto," Clon Brian dijo a Stewie, "cómo era la ferretería?"

"Estaba bien," dijo Stewie, sin saber que su amigo canino era en realidad un clon. "De todos modos, me dieron las herramientas para hacerse cargo de algo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Verás."

Con eso, Stewie se dirigió a su dormitorio.

 _"Lo que no se sabe, Stewie,"_ pensó Clon Brian, _"Brian que el que está hablando es en realidad un clon, mientras que el verdadero Brian de distancia para tomar el cuidado apropiado de su hijo, Dylan."_

* * *

Pero el clon pensó mal. El verdadero Brian fue en realidad va a hacer frente a un agente para una persona famosa.

"Disculpe," dijo Brian, conseguir la atención del agente. "¿Está bien si puedo hablar con Justin por un minuto, por favor? Hay algo que tengo que cuidar."

"Tienes una cita?" -preguntó el agente.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó a la estrella del pop de origen canadiense Justin Bieber, conseguir la atención del agente.

"Este perro dice que quiere hablar con usted", le preguntó el agente.

"Está bien," dijo Justin, "él es probablemente un fan de mi música."

"Bueno," Brian se rió entre dientes, "yo no diría 'ventilador' en realidad. Simplemente me gusta su música. De todos modos, es bien si me prestas tu Benz por unos días? Te prometo que voy a dar de nuevo a usted en una pieza."

"Claro, lo que sea," Justin se encogió de hombros, entregando Brian la clave para el Benz. "Tengo un concierto para dar mañana de todos modos, y puedo tomar el autobús de la gira. ¿Qué es lo que lo necesite para todos modos?"

"Sólo para, ya sabes, llevarlo a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, como que es un alquiler de la empresa."

"Oh. Bueno, simplemente no rayar ni nada."

"Gracias, Justin," dijo Brian, dando a la estrella del pop un abrazo, antes de caminar con la llave.

* * *

Al día siguiente, condujo dijo Brian Benz en una casa en la calle Spooner. Brian y luego miró a su teléfono. Había abierto una aplicación que jugó transmisión de cámara en vivo que sale de la casa Griffin. En la alimentación era lo que parecía ser una red de hockey.

"Una red de hockey?" dijo Brian. "¿Qué diablos, Clon Brian?"

 _"Brian,"_ la voz de Stewie vino de la transmisión. _"Voy a jugar, pero soy un bebé, y sólo los idiotas no dejan ganar a los bebés."_

 _"Qué lindo día, ¿verdad?",_ Dijo la voz de Clon Brian, mientras él y Stewie eran finalmente en la calle. La cámara se había demostrado que estaba apuntando hacia el cielo, y luego a Stewie, que llevaba un casco de hockey. _"Suelo estar dentro escribiendo, tú estarías trabajando en alguna de tus máquinas. Pero aquí estamos disfrutando."_

 _"Es un agradable cambio de ritmo",_ Stewie acordó antes de darse cuenta de algo. _"Espera, debo ir por mis rodilleras. Los estuve usando para...para...para esta otra cosa. Como sea, regreso enseguida."_

Como Stewie salió corriendo, a continuación, la pantalla muestra la red de hockey de ser puesto juntos.

Cuando Brian en marcha el coche, los neumáticos empezaron a chirriar. Luego acarició el coche hacia su clon desprevenido, que también llevaba un casco de hockey.

 _"Brian, ¡cuidado!"_ Stewie llama, conseguir la atención del clon.

Con una mirada triste en su rostro, Brian arada con violencia el coche en su clon, él corriendo otra vez. El coche continuó su camino, dejando el cuerpo mutilado del clon tirado en la calle, con piezas de palo de hockey rotos tirados a su alrededor.

 _"Lo hice,"_ Brian pensó para sí mismo. _"No puedo creer que lo hice."_

 _"¡Aaaaah, Brian!"_ gritó Stewie.

Brian no quería detener el Benz. Él sólo siguió hasta que se hizo una curva a pocas cuadras de distancia. El Benz y luego se detuvo en otra casa. Brian y luego miró a su teléfono de nuevo.

 _"¡Dios mío!",_ exclamó la voz de Lois en pánico. _"¡Brian! ¿Puedes oírme?"_

 _"¡Mierda santa!",_ comenzó la voz de Peter, de horror. _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

La alimentación, aunque parcialmente dañado, echó un poco en el sonido de un disparo, seguido por el sonido de alguien escupir en la cámara.

 _"No me agradaba,"_ dijo otra voz.

Brian miró tras de sí.

 _"Lo siento, a todos",_ pensé. _"Sin embargo, creo que es hora de que todos ustedes para seguir adelante."_

Con eso, se inició el Benz de nuevo y se alejó.


End file.
